Conehead
Conehead is an enemy and also one of the 31 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. Conehead's magic powers are based on arrows and bombs, and his starting weapon is the Light Saber. Conehead's specialties include damage over time, extreme knockback, demolition, and combo locking. Background Conehead first appears in the level Flowery Field, and is last seen as a resurrected enemy in the battle with Necromancer at the Wizard Castle Interior. Coneheads act as the primary enemies in the levels Wedding Crash, Cyclops' Cave, and Cyclops' Fortress. Coneheads are loyal to the Conehead Groom and the Cyclops. Unlocking Conehead is unlocked after completing all 10 waves of Volcano Arena. Finishing the game with Conehead does not unlock any other character. Magic Splash Attack "Arrow Rain" Element: '''Weaponry (aka Non-Elemental) '''Max Sustinance Time: 15 Seconds Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Three arrows rain down from the sky to in front of you. Each upgrade level adds another set of three arrows, but each set of arrows can only hit the same enemy once per set. Knocks enemies over and is unblockable. Magic Projectile "Bomb Toss" Element: Explosives (Fire) Damage: Base Magic Damage + Fire DoT (Base Magic Damage x 0.3) Bombs can be used to damage enemies and open hidden areas. If there is a crack on the wall, a bomb can be used on it. If the crack gets bigger, bombing it one or more times will reveal some sort of secret. The bombs can also be used as a projectile attacks that will damage enemies with fire gradually and can send enemies flying. They're also the only projectile attack in the game that can hit more than one enemy. They have an explosion radius that will send enemies flying if they're in the perimeter of the explosion's effective range but aren't hit by the actual bomb when it explodes. It's considered fire, so it has one hit of fire damage over time. Almost half of the enemies in the game are weak to fire, making it useful on insane mode as if it wasn't useful enough to begin with. This outclasses Necromancer's kamikaze skeleton, and when used in the air, it falls at a 30° angle rather than a 45° angle like most projectiles, which only makes it more effective because it will hit enemies that stand close to you where you can't hit them with projectiles at magic jump height. With magic bombs, those enemies will be no big deal at all, and that makes combining levitation and magic projectile spam very useful for soloing insane mode without taking damage. Gray Knight, as well as Red Knight, have the most ineffective combo in the game, which separates Gray Knight from Royal Guard and Conehead. When tossed on the ground, the bomb travels in an arc, making it an excellent attack for negating aerial pursuers. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: (Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor and deals twice the normal XXXY combo damage. Magic Jump "Pillar of Dust" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a dust effect that damages overlapped enemies. Trivia *An interesting thing to note is that Coneheads get progressively heavier as you move through the levels. For example, in Flowery Field and Wedding Crash, Coneheads are relatively light and can be easily juggled. By the time you reach Cyclops' Cave and Cyclops' Fortress (with a few exceptions), Coneheads are heavy and unable to be juggled. Also, you will notice that Coneheads do slightly more damage as their heaviness progresses. *Coneheads are also known as "Periwinkle Knights", because the Conehead Groom is also known as "Mr. Periwinkle". *Conehead is a C Rank character (C+) *Conehead and Royal Guard are reskins of eachother. See also *Conehead Groom *Playable Characters *Volcano Arena *Wedding Crash Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Fire Category:Villains